Gathering Water
by ShadowLev
Summary: When searching for water with Jackson, Eric is almost killed. Jackson's check for injuries turns into something hotter. Slash Jackson/Eric
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A little Jackson/Eric slash. A bit smutty if you like that stuff. Eric almost falls off a cliff, is rescued by Jackson, felt up by Jackson, and both have a little grinding fun. Don't like, don't read.

Of course I don't own this, otherwise this would be a gay pornography rather than a kids tv series.

* * *

Crashing through the jungle, Eric stumbled on roots and small plants, swearing the whole time. Jackson followed shortly behind, carrying three water jugs. The spring had been drained and needed time to refill. Lex said it would probably take a day or so, but in the mean time, the camp needed water. Jackson recruited Eric for the job, but joined him because of trust issues. And he only wanted the trip to be made once, being strongest helped this.

"Dude, why don't you walk ahead? It's obvious that I slow you down. Why don't you just go on without me?" Eric panted and stumbled and crashed more. Jackson rolled his eyes and continued to follow. Eric spun around and glared up at Jackson, his hands on his hips like a pouting child. Jackson raised his eyes amused at this and smirked. The pouting face Eric wore deepened.

"I am not walking another step into this hot, sweaty, buggy jungle unless I get a 15 minute break. You can't tell me that you're not tired; we've been walking for an hour. Come on, let's take a break." Eric pleaded and whined. Jackson leaned in and blew a strand of hair out of Eric's face before walking ahead. Eric blinked very fast and sighed before following his commander into the jungle.

The two boys made it about 15 minutes before Eric groaned and leaned against a tree. Jackson stopped and looked back when he heard the spiel. Eric was panting heavily and squinting up at Jackson. Eric's brow furrowed at the slightly smug look on Jackson's and he growled in frustration.

"Oh, you want to keep going on in this stinking jungle? Do you? Okay, we'll have it your way!" Eric's voice started to get squeaky with frustration and sarcasm. He pushed past Jackson and abruptly stepped off the edge of the canyon. Lightning fast, Jackson grabbed Eric's forearm and dropped to his belly as Eric crashed into the rocky canyon wall and his arm took the weight. He hauled Eric up by the forearm until he could wrap an arm around the smaller boy's torso and hug him close to his own chest. Jackson rolled back onto his back, dragging Eric the rest of the way up and out of harm's way. The exertion it took to drag the boy out of harm's way caused him to stop for a moment with Eric on top of him. Eric didn't care that he was draped across the chest of Jackson, it was softer than earth.

Jackson rolled and set Eric gently onto the ground. "Stay still, I need to see if you're hurt too badly" Jackson murmured and gently began to examine the boy. He gently pushed Eric's head back and forth, up and down. He felt the boy's arms all the way up and around the shoulders. A small moan from Eric let it be known that the left shoulder was sore. It was the hand that Jackson had grabbed to stop his fall. Concern filled Jackson's eyes as he massaged the area gently and moved on.

Eric was starting to become conscious of something other than his sore body. He propped himself up on his elbows and noticed that Jackson was straddling his legs in order to get a better angle. A feeling in his groin made him blanch and start to pray that Jackson wouldn't look down there. Jackson probed and felt Eric's chest for possible breaks. On one of the passes over his chest, Jackson brushed against one of Eric's nipples. Eric repressed as much as possible the small moan that erupted when his so sensitive nipple was brushed. He bit his lip and didn't look at Jackson, pretending it didn't happen.

Jackson smirked as he continued his inspection. He'd heard the moan and was aware of the slight tent in the other boy's pants. He "accidentally" brushed against the other nipple and elicited a similar sound before moving on. A break in the collarbone would have been easy to determine under the shirt, but ribs were a bit different. Jackson slipped his hands up under Eric's shirt and gently felt every rib. Eric tried not to focus on the warm, callused hands that traced against his stomach. Jackson went so far as to palpate the liver before sliding his hands off and backing up off of Eric's legs in order to get a better position for them.

Eric bit his lip and didn't meet Jackson's eyes as he stared at the tent in his pants. He knew that Jackson could see it, and waited for the punch. He couldn't help being attracted to the big, strong, manly person feeling him up. Jackson smiled and gently felt the boy's legs. Once finished with his inspection, he looked up at Eric's face. The face was all scrunched up, obviously expecting a hit. It reminded Jackson of his puppy, his previous owner had beaten it and it flinched at every sharp word. Jackson leaned forward and spoke softly into Eric's ear.

"I'm not disgusted." Eric's eyes opened and he looked up at Jackson. A soft smile replaced the smirk that so often adorned Jackson's face. Jackson paused and started to slowly lean in, giving Eric enough time to turn away. Eric closed his eyes as soft lips melded with his. At first, Eric was satisfied to simply interlock lips and inhale the other, but he soon became bored and flicked his tongue at Jackson's lips. They parted and the kiss turned from tender to fierce in a clash of tongues and lips. Their bodies grew closer and closer until contact in a certain area caused them to break the kiss in a great moan.

Eric lay back and Jackson leaned close, lying in between Eric's legs and propping himself up on his elbows. Jackson rocked his hips forward once experimentally. At the wash of pleasure that went through them, the boys groaned and started on with new vigor. Eric reached down and held Jackson's ass with both hands, simultaneously thrusting up and pulling Jackson closer. Jackson's forearms encircled Eric's head and both met again for another passionate kiss while he continued thrusting down. Their grinding grew more hurried as need for release built. With a groan, both boys exploded into ecstasy and became limp. Jackson lay his head on top of Eric's chest and relaxed as Eric ran his hand through Jackson's hair.

A static sound shocked the two back to reality as the small, battery powered walky-talky buzzed. Jackson straightened up and took the small radio out of his pack.

"_This is __Lex__. Jackson, Eric, do you read?" _Jackson responded

"This is Jackson, we're okay. We had some drama and had to take a break" Eric smirked "We should be back in a few hours. Over"

"_Might I ask what happened? __Over."_

"Nothing big, almost killed Eric in the jungle, Over"

_"Oh, that's okay. Get back to us later, __Over__. Out"_

"See you then. Out" Jackson said and stood up, putting his pack back on. Eric smirked at him from the ground. Jackson grabbed Eric's left arm with his right arm and tried to pull him up. Both were rewarded with a shot of pain up through their shoulders. Jackson grimaced and they switched arms. Eric stood up and put his pack on before following the big guy through the jungle again.

"Can we do that when we reach the water? I want to be on top."

* * *

Maybe there will be another chapter, but don't count on it. C&C and I will be happy. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue my little fic, because of my reviewer. Thank you so much. This is a little bit more graphic than the other, with nakedness and a wee bit of bondage (arms tied behind back with rope). Jackson/Eric slash and if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: don't own, bla bla.

* * *

Jackson crashed through a particularly thick bush and stumbled when resistance suddenly dropped. He looked at the open area before him and sighed in relief at the small, hot-tub sized pools that were in it. There were three of these pools all in the small area and filled with clear, slightly weedy water.

Eric crashed in behind him and stopped to marvel at the sight. Smirking slightly, he dropped the water jugs and walked toward one of the pools, stripping his clothes off as he went. Jackson, while enjoying the show, tried to think past sex and think of the bad. Being male, this was hard.

"Um, uh, should we be doing this? What if the water is contaminated by us?" Jackson protested. Eric stopped and looked back, smiling cockily in his shorts alone.

"Well, there are two other pools uncontaminated and we could use a good break. Come on, Jackson." Jackson still seemed slightly doubtful.

"I don't want to wear wet shorts." Jackson said feebly. Eric's eyebrow went up and a mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Then don't wear them." Eric said and let his shorts drop off his hips. Jackson's eyes zeroed in on a certain part and widened. Slowly, he started to undress, hanging his sweaty clothes to air on several branches. He hesitated at his boxers, but dropped them and hung them on a limb as well. They were slightly crunchy from the recent activities. Jackson walked over to the pool that Eric was in and slid in. The water came up to his chest, and there wasn;t a lot of room. Jackson looked around and didn't notice that Eric was edging closer until he looked up and noticed the boy directly in front of his face. Jackson slowly backed up as Eric moved forward. The stocky boy's back hit the edge and he didn't have anywhere else to go. Eric moved up and pressed against Jackson.

"Hello, Mr Self-conscious. Need a little self-esteem?" Eric said into Jackson's ear and attacked his mouth. Eric ground into the boy he had pinned and elicited a moan. "My turn for control." While Eric continued to mouth-wrestle, he had begun to bring Jackson's hand back behind his back and tie them together tightly. Jackson felt the rope tightening and began to protest, but was silenced by a pair of hands on his nipples and a mouth on his throat. Jackson resigned and let Eric have control.

Eric thrust his hips into Jackson and felt the world grow dark with pleasure. He let his right hand slowly drift down and wrapped his fingers around both of their parts, jerking them off simultaneously. Jackson's legs went weak at the feeling and he started to slide down. Eric supported the boy with his other hand and continued to jerk them both off.

As the boys grew closer to climax, they sunk lower and lower into the water. Eric attached his mouth to Jackson's neck and fiercely suckled on it. The tingle and slight pain brought Jackson over the edge and had him seeing white pleasure for a few minutes. Eric quickly followed. Jackson breathed in and out, exhausted from the day.

When he tried to stand up, he found that the tied arms made it impossible. He looked up loathing at Eric, who giggled and helped pull Jackson up. Jackson turned around and bent over slightly to allow Eric better access at the knot he'd tied.

"You know, I kinda like this view of you" Eric smirked. Jackson scowled and twisted around to look at Eric.

"Just untie the rope" Jackson ordered. Eric nodded and started to untie the knot, but not before giving Jackson's ass a squeeze. Jackson could only roll his eyes and take it. When the rope was off, Jackson leaped at Eric and dunked him under the water. Eric thrashed around and tried to get up. Jackson let him up. The two made a truce and reclined in the water. Eric had a sudden urge to talk about their relationship, to find out what was happening. He groaned audibly. Jackson watched him curiously. Eric sighed.

"Okay, I hate to sound like Melissa and Nathan, but I need to know what's going on." Eric asked. Realization dawned on Jackson's face and he grinned ruefully. They both knew this was coming.

"Well," Jackson started, unsure of where to begin, "Let's clear some things up first. I am bisexual."

"Me, too" Eric said. Jackson made a confused gesture.

"Okay, about what's going on here. I, personally, want to continue with this" Eric nodded, "Well, we can't be all gaga for each other when work needs to be done. And we can't really let the others know yet, Melissa would label me as a hypocrite and they might not treat us the same." Jackson reasoned. Eric's face contorted, a sign of some serious thought process.

"How about this" Eric started, "We go back to normal, but we escape at night or when we both don't have a job. That sound good" Jackson nodded and smirked. They exchanged a kiss before getting out of the water and grabbing the jugs, forgetting about getting dressed. They knew that they would need to carry a lot of water to make up for the time they spent. Jackson filled his jugs higher than usual and went to get dressed. Eric filled his single jug as much as Jackson, because he wasn't a tough cookie from the hard side of town. He dressed as well and both were off again.

It took longer going back because they were weighed down and both had sore shoulders from the falls. When they reached the camp, they did a bee dance of sorts.

"Okay, when you get there, the pond with the white flowers in it isn't good to drink from" Eric said to Nathan, Daley, Melissa, and Taylor.

"Why isn't it good, it's the from the same source. Is there a dead animal or something in it?" Daley asked. Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Eric was sore and soaked in it for a little bit. He has a good set of bruises from crashing against a cliff wall." Jackson explained. Taylor's face scrunched up.

"Ewwwa!" She said. Daley and Nathan simply shrugged.

"Well, It'd be nice to have a freshwater place to soak and do laundry. Let's use the contaminated pool for that." Nathan reasoned. Once it was agreed, the other four went off with jugs to fetch more water. Jackson and Eric exchanged a wink and lay back under Lex's roof.

* * *

There's the second part! If I get some more lovely reviews, I'll add a part 3 to it. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I jumped straight from hand jobs to intercourse, but it's the only thing I'm really good at writing. If anal intercourse squicks you, don't read. Thanks to my marvelous reviewers, you are the reason this is up now.

* * *

It was noticed that Eric was a lot more efficient in the work he was doing. He also seemed to be found oftener and oftener helping Jackson with his work. In no time at all, a pile of firewood and four jugs of water would be waiting by the fire. During this free time, trying to find either of the two was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Usually, if something really needed to be done, a hollar into the woods would summon both boys, clothes and hair ruffled coming from the same direction at a gallop. They also disappeared together into the night together. None of the others wanted to prod, reactions from prodding generally weren't favorable.

Jackson and Eric trod up the beach in the darkness, which was only illuminated by the moon. Once the light from the campfire had faded, Eric reached over and grabbed Jackson's hand. They exchanged smiles and broke into a slow run, putting more distance between them and camp.

At a reasonable distance from camp, Jackson swerved suddenly and knocked them both to the ground. The two engaged in a battle of tongues, of groping and pawing, of moaning. Soon, the battle began to become a challenge for authority, although the results were rigged. Rigged by the boy who hated control, but had it thrust upon him anyway. As it was now, the boy enjoyed Control thrusting upon him, having Control clutch him let him release his clutches on earth. Control also liked to poke fun at him afterwards, but he had learned that the teasing was worth it.

Jackson felt the tickle in his groin as Eric fondled him through his pants. He wanted so bad to cum, but he knew that Eric would keep him wanting for ages. The slow, steady build up and the holding back made finally cumming an explosion of pleasure that lasted forever. Jackson was pretty hard, so he was sure that release was close.

But Eric wasn't planning on letting him cum for a while yet. Usually the amount of their intercourse was dry-humping and mutual blowing, but tonight Eric wanted something different. He wanted to up the pleasure and intimacy by another level, because he was seventeen and not sure of where his life was headed. He didn't know if he would ever get off the island, so he might as well make the best of the situation and try to get as much pleasure out of life as possible.

Once more, Jackson found his arms bound together and above his head with a rope tied to a stripped sapling. He tested the hold. The sapling was weak enough so that if he really struggled, he could break it. But he wasn't planning on struggling.

Eric stripped off Jackson's pants and smirked when he found nothing underneath, but declined to make a comment for once. When he started in on this, he didn't want Jackson to be in a bad mood. Eric dug around in his pants pocket and found the small bottle of hand lotion he'd snagged from Taylor's stuff. He squirmed out of his pants as hie squirted the white goo onto his fingers. Then, Eric scooted between Jackson's legs. Eric looked into Jackson's eyes.

"Do you object?" Eric asked seriously.

"No, sir," Jackson smirked, but his smirk quickly left as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of being filled and cold overwhelmed him. Eric had just inserted one finger into Jackson's ass and it certainly 

wasn't pleasant. Eric played around inside of Jackson for a while then added another. Jackson's face didn't contract this time and his cock started to harden again. Jackson began to squirm as Eric's fingers twisted and scissored in and out. Suddenly, the fingers disappeared and Jackson felt empty.

Eric lubed up his cock with hand lotion and positioned himself against Jackson's hole. Jackson's eyes filled with an emotion Eric couldn't distinguish.

"Now, just one more question since I obviously don't have a condom. Do you have any kind of STD?" Eric asked.

"Dude, I'm a fucking virgin," Jackson responded in a whisper, almost ashamed of the fact. But it only made Eric happier to know he was the first. He began to press into Jackson slowly.

He only managed to get an inch inside before Jackson made a funny noise and clenched tight.

"Slower, slower. No, never mind, I'm okay," Jackson begged, his manliness still fighting even when he was feeling of uncomfortableness and pain. Eric nodded, understood, and waited; the head of his cock being clenched impossibly tight. Jackson breathed slowly in and out before nodding to Eric to go.

"Try to relax," Eric offered as he penetrated Jackson. Jackson simply nodded and concentrated on relaxing. Eric grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. Jackson began to moan even though he was still in pain. Eric finally embedded himself deep into Jackson and stopped. He shifted to try and get a better position and Jackson howled. His eye's rolled up in his head and his back arched up off the sand. The muscles in his ass clamped tightly around Eric's cock and Eric saw stars.

"Are you okay, Jackson?" Eric asked breathlessly, his worry showing through even his pleasure.

"Do it again, now!" Jackson growled at Eric. Eric simply smirked.

"I believe that _I_ am the one doing the fucking," Eric said and pulled halfway out, "and I'll be the one to determine when I hit _that_." Eric rammed into Jackson's sweet spot again, causing Jackson to moan loudly again. Eric steadily began to thrust in and out of Jackson, alternating hitting and missing Jackson's prostate. Every time it was hit, the Jackson's ass would contract and bring forth a wave of pleasure.

Eric began to feel his orgasm tingling in his groin and began to hit Jackson's prostate more and more frequently with a faster tempo. Jackson had ceased movement and just lay overcome with pleasure as his ass was brutally fucked. Eric grabbed onto Jackson's cock and pumped it, bringing Jackson over the edge. Jackson's ass squeezed impossibly tight and Eric had to thrust only twice more to bring himself to ecstasy.

Slowly, Eric pulled out and untied Jackson from the tree. Jackson slid his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, smug with contentment. Eric felt that urge to break the contentment bubble up so fast he couldn't stop it.

"So now it's be true to say your shit smells like flowers," A smack was then heard.

Okay, so tell me if you want another chapter. If you do, I need suggestions, requests, etc. Or if you want an entirely different story, let me know and I'll fulfill your desire, but I only do slash.


End file.
